


Teenagers

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group chat, I'm Bad At Tagging, KIK, Kink Shaming, M/M, Play Fighting, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treestump: guys please dont believe pete im at home watching Dora the Explorer</p><p>Beebobin: really patrick Dora</p><p>Treestump: i have spanish test tomorrow and i dont feel to read 10 pages of notes</p><p>Wentz: really baby i can help you if you want we can study and chill ; )</p><p>Treestump: nope im good i have my Dora and pete you know i dont like you right</p><p>Wentz: well i can change that if you want ; )</p><p>Treestump: OMG im out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first group chat i hope you like  
> Brendon: beebobin  
> Dallon: Daddylonglegs  
> Gerard: Gee  
> Frank: Frnkie  
> Josh: jiwsha  
> Tyler: tyguy  
> Pete: Wentz  
> Patrick: treestump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first group chat fic i hope you like it
> 
> Brendon: Beebobin   
> Dallon: Daddylonglegs   
> Tyler: Tyguy  
> Gerard: Gee  
> Josh: Jiswha   
> Frank: Frnkie  
> Pete: Wentz   
> Patrick: Treestump

Breebobin named chat "i need people talk to"

Beebobin: hey guys 

Tyguy: really

Wentz: come on i was watching something

Jiswha: why did you do this

Treestump: really brendon

Daddylonglegs: guys stop being mean to brendon 

Frnkie: shut up dallon you are only nice to brendon because he lets you fuck him every day

Jiswha: shots fired 

Gee: wait i smell something oh i know what it is its dallon dignity going away

Tyguy: wow just wow

Beebobin: stop being you guys and pete what were you watching ; ) 

Wentz: i was NOT watching pron i was watching patrick playing with my dick lol

Gee: i need holy water

Frnkie: same 

Tyguy: holy water and jfc

Jiswha: why am i still in this chat

Daddyonglegs: WTF 

Treestump: guys please dont believe pete im at home watching Dora the Explorer

Beebobin: really patrick Dora 

Treestump: i have spanish test tomorrow and i dont feel to read 10 pages of notes

Wentz: really baby i can help you if you wnat we can study and chill 

Treestump: nope im good with my Dora and pete you know i dont like you right

Wentz: well i can change that if you want ; )

Treestump: OMG im out 

_Treestump left the chat_

Frnkie: really pete 

Wentz: come on guys you know that patrick likes me 

Jiswha: true 

Gee: yep 

Daddylonglegs: yes 

Frnkie: yes

Tyguy: you are right there

Beebobin: wait...PATRICK LIKES PETE

Wentz: OMG brendon you didnt know 

Beebobin: well.. i get distracted by dallon lips on my....

Frnkie: dont you dare finish that sentence brendon 

Gee: i dont need this in my life guys

Jiswha: i want to leave this chat but i cant

Tyguy: same here josh

Daddylonglegs: it is true brendon acts like a little slut when i suck his dick

Frnkie: guys im leaving bc its 11:30 pm and i dont want to read this anymore 

_Frnkie left the chat_

Gee: well im tired so im leaving

_Gee left the chat_

Beebobin: wait can we just talk about how frank and gerard left time the same time ; )

Tyguy: well i dont think they are fucking

Jiswha: well they are good for each other but i dont think they would fuck each other

Daddylonglegs: well i wish i could stay but i have to go to sleep

Beebobin: wait dallon why wont you come over 

Daddylonglegs: why 

Beebobin: well... i have a problem and i need help

Daddylongslegs:..... OK IM COMING OVER

_Beebobin and daddylonglegs left the chat_

Tyguy: ok im leaving 

Jiswha: same here

_Tyguy and jiswha left the chat_

Wentz: well they forgot about me *sigh*

_Wentz left the chat_


	2. The help

Treestump called chat "guys i need help"

Tyguy: what do u want patrick

Wentz: maybe u need help with your little "problem"

Daddylonglegs: pete not everything is about u trying to get into patrick pants

Treestump: thank u dallon but i need help with my.... Spanish test....

Jiswha: OMG really patrick u know that u r not supposed to be txting during a test and im not helping u

Beebobin: come on guys lets help him

Tyguy: no

Jiswha: nope

Frnkie: what is happening i just turn on my phone and i have all these messages

Gee: same situation like frankie

Daddylonglegs: read the messages before and patrick im not helping u

Treestump: please guys i will do anything

Wentz: oh anything ;3

Treestump: i will do anything for everyone EXPECT for pete

Wentz: really i would make u feel good patrick

Treestump: no pete

Wentz: fine ;-; but ill still help u

Gee: sure patrick ill help u

Frnkie: ill help u :3

Treestump: ok so the only ppl who ARE helping me is brendon pete gerard and frank now the ppl who r NOT is josh tyler and dallon u guys leave

Tyguy: why

Jiswha: why

Daddylonglegs: why

Treestump: bc i feel like it

Tyguy: well im not leaving :p

Daddylonglegs: same tyler

Jiseha: same ty

Treestump: fine u can stay ok so what do mean Estoy bien

Wentz: umm.....

Daddylongleg:um... idk sorry

Beebobin: ...what r the options

Frnkie: idk 

Gee: maybe.... idk 

Treestump: hi bye thanks i am fine 

Daddylonglegs: really....

Beebobin: OH MY GOD thats easy 

Wentz: wow i didnt know that my bf was that dumb 

Frankie: wow....

Gee: WTF patrick thats easy

Treestump: really its hard and pete im NOT your bf but whats the answer

Wentz: its i am fine *rolls eyes* 

Treestump: oh... ok thanks guys and now have 20 question to go 

Beebobin: no im not doing this for 20 times

Wentz: sorry baby but im not doing any more

Frnkie: same

Gee: sorry trick

_Beebobin Wentz Frnkie Gee left the chat_

Treestump: josh tyler dallon would you help me plz ;-; 

Daddylonglegs: sorry pat but u should have study those 10 notes

Tyguy: dallon is right bye patrick

Jiswha: im agreeing with dallon here

 _Daddylonglegs Tyguy Jiswha left the chat_  

Treestump: guys guys GUYS GuYS gUyS please dont leave me Noooooooooooooo im all alone *cries* 

_Treestump left the chat in tears_


	3. The Mission

Beebobin name chat "mission date"

Tyguy: why is this chat called this brendon

Jiswha: wait...what

Daddylonglegs: what is going on 

Frnkie: wheres pete and patrick 

Gee: wait.... we r not trying to get pete and patrick together right....

Beebobin: yes we r going to try to get pete and patrick together 

Daddylonglegs: why baby

Jiswha: i dont to hear patrick mouyh yelling at us

Tyguy: same Josh

Beebobin: please guys come on i know that we all want to see how this will go

Daddylonglegs: fine

Frnkie: fine...

Gee: ok

Tyguy: alright

Jiswha: okay

Beebobin: good so we are all on the same page on how r going 2 plan this

Gee: we could throw a party then play seven minutes in heaven

Beebobin: good gerard then when they get in the closet we say its actually an hour in heaven

Frnkie: sounds good

Tyguy: i like

Jiswha: good plan

Daddylonglegs: i like the plan but why do u want pete and ptrick to be together 

Beebobin: bc they r the only ones in our group who is not dating

Frnkie: ummm im not dating anyone

Gee: im single as a pringle

Tyguy: frank and gerard we all know u guys r dating each other

Jiswha: its pretty obvious

Daddylonglegs: true

Beebobin: yep we all know

Frnkie: ME AND GERARD R NOT DATING

Gee: wow frankie i thought we had something

Frnkie: what do u mean?!?!

Tyguy: please tell gerard

Jiswha: give us the juicy details

Beebobinn: tell telllllllllllllll

Daddylonglegs: wait... tell tell

Gee: well.... remember when me and frank left the chat at the same time

Tyguy: yes 

Beebobin: yeah

Daddylonglegs: yassss

Jiswha: yep

Frnkie: wait gerard dont u dare finish the story

Gee: frankie baby they need to know 

Frnkie: fine...

Gee: good so frank came over my house then we fuck he called me daddy and now we dating

Beebobin: i knew it

Tyguy: wow frank have a daddy kink lol

Daddylonglegs: why then...

Jiswha: tyler dont laugh at frank u dont want me to spank u again then fuck u in the asshole raw

Beebobin: °-°

Gee: wow just wow

Frnkie: i never thought that josha and tyler were like that

Tyguy: daddy i have a problem....

Jiswha: im coming rn babyboy dont touch yourself ok

Tyguy: ok

_Jiswsha and Tyguy left the chat_

Daddylonglegs: so can we pretend that we never read that 

Beebobin: nope bc i want u to do that to me baby

Daddylonglegs: fuck... will u wear those silk white thongs

Beebobin: well daddy u have to come over if you want to find out

Daddylonglegs: fuckfuckfuck im running to your house rn baby

Beebobin: hurry daddy please 

_Daddylonglegs and Beebobin left the chat_

Gee: so

Frnkie: so...u want to fuck

Gee: i thought u would never ask 

_Gee and Frnkie left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i start school on August 3 (tomorrow) so i will be posting at least one or twice a month i hope and im working on a new fic so i'll be posting that one but i will try my hardest to post once or twice a month : )


	4. The Sorry

Treestump names chat "go suck a dick"

Treetump: REALLY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daddylonglegs: What

Gee: whats wrong 

Frnkie: WHO THE HELL U USING CAPITALIZATION AT BOI

Jishwa: frank stop

Tyguy: come on i was watching something 

Beebobin: umm whats going on

Treestump: i hate u guys and sorry frank 

Frnkie: thank you :3

Beebobin: why u hate us

Treestump: oh u guys know 

Tyguy: oh...how last night we put u and pete in a closet then when we open find you and pete dry humming each other then took a picture of it and post it on Snapchat and some other social medias? 

Gee: oh yEAH THAT WAS AMAZING 

Daddylonglegs: man i wish we didnt have delete it bc SOMEBODY cried like a fucking baby about  it

Wentz: Come guys dont be rude to my boyfriend 

Treetump: yes and PETE IM NOT YOUR BF I WAS DRUNK OK 

Wentz: yeah right if you are so drunk why you in my bed rn cuddling with me having your head on my chest pinching my leg for txting in this chat AND we fuck at 9 am then we finish you asked me if you can be my bf

Daddylonglegs: .....

Beebobin: ....

Tyguy: ....

Gee: .....

Jishwa: .....

Frnkie: so umm patrick can you explain this 

Beebobin: yes please

Tyguy: *nods head in agreement*

Jishwa: YASSSS

Daddylonglegs: plz

Treestump: dont believe him im at home watching  _Scream Queens_

Wentz: *image* 

Jishwa: WHY THE FUCK YOU LYING

Tyguy: WHY YOU ALWAYS LYING 

Beebobin: MMHMMMM OH MY GOD

Daddylonglegs: STOP FUCKING LYING 

Frnkie: YOU LYING TO MUCH

Gee: YOU'RE MAKE IT HARD FOR ME ( it sounds wrong me to lol)

Treestump: UGHHH FINE me and pete are dating and we have sex about every single day and yes im at his house rn and punching him on his arm

Wentz: i love you <3

Treestump: fuck you 

Wentz: i thought i fuck you 

Treetump: AHHHHHH fuck off leave ne alone 

_Treestump left this chat_

Wentz: sorry guys...looks like i have to fuck so sense into him *sighs* 

Daddylonglegs: its ok punish that son of a bitch

Beebbin: he deserve it

Jishwa: yes plz do

Tyguy: yep

Frnkie: spanking him and before you fuck him put a cock ring in him

Gee: i agree to that message frankie 

Wentz: lol ok guys bye

_Wentz left the chat going to fuck Patrick_

Beebobin: wow we did it you guys

Daddylonglegs: yep i feel like a proud dad

Tyguy: bye im going to finish watch The Amazing World of Gumball 

_Tyguy left the chat_

Jishwa: i have homework

Frnkie: same

Gee: same fam

_Gee Frnkie and Jishwa left the chat lol nerds_

Beebobin: can i come over to cuddle Daddy 

Daddylonglegs: yes you can 

_Beebobin and Daddylonglegs left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i haven't posted in about 9 weeks  
> Thats sad REALLY sad  
> Ugh i hope you guys can forgive me  
> *puppy eyes*


	5. The Sex Talk

Beebobin name chat 'Let talk about Sex'

Daddylonglegs: oh God no

Jishwa: plz stop

Wentz: HELL YEAH 

Frnkie: im ok with that

Gee: *mumbles* but im a innocent child

Treestump: can i leave

Tyguy: umm idk what to say

Beebobin: come on josh dallon patrick and maybe tyler it would be the perfect

Treestump: how?

Beebobin: we could learn each other kinks how we get turn on and guess who is top or bottom

Daddylonglegs: sure

Tyguy: alrighty

Jishwa: fine

Treestump: ok...

Beebobin: YAYAYAYAYAY

Wentz: COME ON 

Beebobin: ok ok pete now lets see....Josh do you did have sex with Debby

Tyguy: Josh....

Jishwa: ummm

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be fun


	6. The Sex Talk Part 2

Beebobin: like did you have with Deddy while  you're dating Tyler

Jishwa: NO but I did have sex with her before I met my beautiful stunning boyfriend  Tyler Robert Joseph 

Tyguy: awww thank you Joshie you might get a treat tonight but if you did cheat on me with anyone...let's say you will have a hard time peeing ok :3

Wentz: dang Ty that's cruel but Brendon can I ask the next question please *puppy eyes* 

Beebobin: *rolls eyes* fine....

Wentz: yay ok so who tops and who bottoms

Gee: me and Frank switch but it's mostly Frankie tops and I bottoms

Frnkie: that's right I love fucking your petite ass and tasting it too

Gee: stop Frankie you're making me horny 

Frnkie: good ;3

Daddylonglegs: I tops and Beebo bottoms also we switch sometimes

Wentz: I tops and my Patrick bottoms

Tyguy: Josh tops and I bottoms but anyway next question is who gives the best blowjobs in our friend group

Beebobin: We all know that  _I_ give the best blow

Frnkie: True...

Gee: Yep

Daddylonglegs: HELL YEAH coming from experience ;)

Beebin: guys it's late goodnight 

Jishwa: gn

Tyguy: gn

Daddylonglegs: goodnight babe

Frnkie: good night 

Gee: gn

Wentz: bye

Treestump: goodnight 

_Everyone left at the same time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just discontinue this fic bc I have the motivation to write this anymore


	7. The Sexting Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING THIS FIC TO 1000 HITS!!!

_Beebobin named chat Sexting_

Beebobin: Sext, sext, sext me, Sext, sext, sext me, Sext, sext, sext me, Sext, sext, sext me

Gee:...wtf

Frnkie: just no just no

Wentz: I would but...

Treestump: But what?!?!

Daddylonglegs: Hey! Pete but what!?!?

Wentz: But....I have a cute, wonderful boyfriend and Brendon you have a tall, handsome boy toy

Tyguy: noice save Pete

Jishwa: here same Ty

Treestump: awww thanks Pete :3

Dallonlonglegs: Thanks pete also you better not touch my boyfriend or I'll cut your dick off and feed it to the Hellhounds

Wentz:...okay...

Beebobin: Less than three is just a tease 

Beebobin: Send those nudes, make me drool

Daddylonglegs: I'll send u nudes baby...just tell me when ;)

Frnkie: I agree with you Brendon...Gerard u need to learn from Beebo here xD

Gee: whatever -_-

Beebobin: Hit me up, make me cum. Wanna sext? I'll show you some

Tyguy: NOPE I'm good

Wentz: Tyler we all know that u have tons of Josh's nudes in ur phone and you two be sexting 24/7...I seen it on Josh's phone ;)

Jishwa: SO THAT'S WHY YOU WERE LAUGHING AT MY PHONE WHILE MAKING SEX JOKES!!!!!

Tyguy: fuck you, Wentz

Wentz: Yeah...that's not your job xD

Beebobin: Sticky drama all the way. Want my dick? You gotta pay! You've seen what my thumbs can do. Time to use my tongue on you

Daddylonglegs:...fuck that's hot

Gee: xD Dallon are you getting a boneer rn?

Daddylonglegs: Psst.....Nooooo *jerks off in the bathroom*

Treetump: XD 

Jishwa: XD #dead

Beebobin: Show me what you got on my LCD Let's get down to it So you can get down on me Cybering is so 1999 You've got to be textually active If you wanna be mine

Frnkie:..whale then •~•

Gee: okay...

Tyguy: WTF IS a LCD!?!

Jishwa: idk baby

Daddylonglegs:..Brendon...honey are you horny or something?

Beebobin: 'Cause...

Tyguy: CAUSE WHAT BRENDON 

Treestump: WTF IS GOING ON HERE!?!? ALSO CAUSE WHAT BEEBO

Jishwa: I DON'T KNOW!!! AND? BRENDON

Daddylonglegs: BRENDON WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU

Gee: I WANNA YELL TOO

Frnkie: ME TOO

Wentz: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!

Treestump: WE DON'T KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I let them actual sext each other in future chapters?
> 
> Also I'm thinking about posting once a month with this fic

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about meeting Josh but my older sister layed on me and put on me snapchat when i didnt get out of bed for breakfast so i couldn't finish my dream


End file.
